Forum:First Admininstrators 2007
Note: this page was created before forums existed, and it has an associated talk page which cannot exist for a forum page. Voting is closed: Our new admins are: BattleFranky202 and Mugiwara Franky Nominate whoever you want, and as many as nominees you want. You can vote for as many people as you want. Only registered, active members of the community can be nomiated. ''' '''If you are nominated for an admin position, and you do not want it, simply post that you do not want to be an admin under your nomination, and you will be removed from the running. ''THE REMOVAL OF A CANDITATE WILL BE VERIFIED BEFORE THEY ARE ACTUALY REMOVED.'' ---- Nominations BattleFranky202 *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 11:37, 20 January 2007 (UTC) *Reason: He is one of our hardest working members (if not THE hardest working member), creates most of our redirects, organises a lot of things. Supplies info even some of us can't. Reglaurly on here every day. Has never displayed any trouble. :*thanks, I'm flattered. But to be honest, I really don't care if I become an admin or not. Either way is fine with me. -BF202, Jan. 26, 2007 :I'll add a vote for you too. MugiwaraFranky *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 11:37, 20 January 2007 (UTC) *Reason: Simulair to BattleFranky202's. Reglaur contributor, works hard on the articles. Providing he doesn't drop out he has my vote. :*I actually considered nominating him as soon as the page got set up, but didn't get around to it... ^^;; So, another vote for him, I suppose? XD --Murasaki 09:45, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :*I guess I can accept the position however I think I rather be called a Shipwright or something like that. The term Administrator seems to imply the ideas of being the boss and such so much that it has come to a point that scares off some editors here that would deserve the position. The term Shipwright however implies the idea of fixing stuff and such which is basically what an Admin is supposed to do. So if I get the position, just call me a Shipwright, okay?Mugiwara Franky 10:22, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Cody2526 *Nominator: Cody2526 07:52, 26 January 2007 (UTC) *Reason: Too easy. Noone else seems willing be an admin(except Joekido) and the 2 already nominated. It's not fun if they're the only ones, they'll both win. So I'll be brave, I'm gonig to give them a run for their money, at risk of looking stupid by adding myself to the list. I work hard too! :Lol. Yeah Cody forgot about you because you haven't been on a lot lately... We need the others to vote. I vote for you too. One-Winged Hawk 08:25, 26 January 2007 (UTC) : Player 3(Cody2526) has voted for Player 3(Cody2526)! Murasaki *Nominator: Murasaki 09:45, 26 January 2007 (UTC) *Reason: Well, I do do a lot around here, and I'm willing to be an admin this time, so I figured I'd just go ahead and nominate myself. XD Not much reason not to, anyway... :Yeah sure, I'll vote for you. Fair enough? I think you deserve it. Joekido *Nominator: (Joekido 22:28, 26 January 2007 (UTC)) *Reason: I too did many hard work and many of my hard work is what made this site what it looks like now is because of me and I'm the greatest editor. Well I needed to nominate myself and I hope I get supporters. I wanted to know what it's like to be an Aminstrator and I'm here almost everyday and I can check up on this site and ban vandelizers. :Learn to spell and maybe next time. You arn't mature enough really, and it's not the "greatest editor" because even if you were we arn't rating anyone. If you want to be an "aministrator" go ahead and be one if they can stop these "vandelizers" of yours, but you arn't ready to be and Administrator. I'm sure we can vote against people. If not, disregard my thumbs down vote and consider this just a message. Cody2526 09:09, 30 January 2007 (UTC)